Obstacles in Marriage
by Lanta
Summary: How do you marry someone bound by a slavery spell? SnapeNarcissa, one shot, connected to 'Enslaved'.


**Author's Notes**

So here it is, the promised one-shot showing the Snape/Narcissa romance mentioned in the epilogue of 'Enslaved'. If you haven't read that fic, click on my profile and read it now – you won't be able to properly understand this one without it.

I'll be writing more slave fics over the coming weeks or months – I've already posted 'Belonging', a one-shot where Remus is a slave, and I have ideas running through my head for scenarios where Snape (again), Lucius, Dumbledore and the Weasleys are slaves, so probably at least a couple of them will get written eventually.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter when I started writing Enslaved, and I certainly don't now.

-----------------

Romances are always difficult.

There are problems with miscommunication, minor arguments become major issues, and family and friends all seem to have their input into a relationship that in actual fact has nothing to do with them.

The problems become far worse, however, when one partner is a former Death Eater's wife, and the other is a slave.

For Snape and Narcissa, the initial miscommunications included him believing her to be a follower of Voldemort, followed by her failing to fully understand the restrictions placed on him by the slavery bond. The arguments resulted from him trying to convince her that she was too good for him, something she furiously disagreed with.

And the frightening enough act of meeting the parents was, for Narcissa, turned into the act of meeting her partner's master.

All in all, the fact that they not only ended up married, but also brought up a child together, can be seen as something of a miracle.

-----------------

"Narcissa, you don't understand."

"Why don't I? You're cursed, I get it. The Dark Lord cast a spell on you and now you have to bow to a kid less than half your age. This is Harry-bloody-Potter we're talking about Severus, do you really think that he'd refuse to allow you to date?"

"That's not what I mean Cissa. Look, you have no idea what this slave bond means for me. I don't legally own _anything_, not even my robes or my wand; I can't sign any legal document without my master's presence, and I have to spend every summer debasing myself in front of him. This is not the man you want to marry! You want someone who can support you financially, who can buy you things, spend all his time with you, and take you for luxurious holidays. You're an upper-class pureblood, Narcissa, how do you think society would react to you dating a slave?"

"I think they'd react very well to me dating a hero! Nobody thinks of you as a slave Severus; and legally, you're not anyway. Besides, even if it would mean ostracism I wouldn't care. I picked one husband for his connections, I'm not going to do it twice. Not after Lucius."

"Narcissa-"

"Just listen to me, please. I care about you, I have done since we were teenagers. For the first time I have an opportunity to get to know you as more than just friends, and I intend to take it. Don't presume to tell me what I want Severus because that's _my_ decision."

He sighed. "The bond won't let me date you without his permission."

"Then get it."

-----------------

Harry was somewhat bewildered as to why Snape was visiting him. After all, normally both of them did everything they could to stay apart, save during those weeks in the summer when they were required to be together.

"You can stand up, Severus."

With a murmured "Thank you Master," the older man rose gracefully off his knees, bowing his head briefly.

"What is it? Oh Merlin – you're not here to request punishment again are you?" Five months ago Severus had made some disparaging remarks about his future Mistress' family, and had promptly been informed by the slave bond that either he obtain punishment, or the magic would take care of it itself, and far worse than Harry ever would.

"Thankfully not, Master." He paused, feeling slightly humiliated. "I- I'm here to request permission to-" he swallowed. Severus Snape was a fairly brave man, but when it came to asking a twenty-two-year-old for permission to go on a date, his confidence failed him.

"To what?" Harry asked curiously.

"To court Narcissa Malfoy," he finally got out.

This was met by a series of rapid blinks. "You want to date Draco's mother? Isn't she a Death Eater?"

"No, Master." No attempts at explanations, just simple fact, and the expectation that he would be believed.

"Okay then." After all, if _Severus Snape_ – who rarely trusted anyone – believed that she was good, then she probably was.

"So, do I have your permission Master?" The question sounded strangely uncertain, considering that the answer was pretty much certain.

"Of course you do. Date whoever you want."

"Thank you, Master," he said, relieved - although he doubted that, were the attempt at a relationship with Narcissa to fail, any other person of either sex would be interested in him.

-----------------

Humiliation didn't even begin to describe it.

He had worked up the courage to ask permission to court Narcissa. He had taken her out for meals, long walks, all the 'romantic' things that once upon a time he had never thought he would do. 'Romantic' and 'Severus' were two words that he had never thought would be uttered in the same sentence.

And yet, when they finally reached the point of… consummating… their relationship, it was to find that the slave bond would not allow it.

His head still ached occasionally from the pain that it had caused him. He had made the decision to endure the incredibly severe punishment that the slave bond had provided, rather than subject himself to the absolute humiliation of asking to be whipped for attempting to sleep with his girlfriend.

And so he had found himself once more going voluntarily to his master's house.

-----------------

Harry just stared at him for a second, and then said weakly, "I gave you permission to date her."

"Apparently the bond considers courtship and sexual relations to be two different things, Master."

"Oh." He looked slightly disturbed – Severus wasn't sure whether that was because of his deep hatred for the slave bond, or just because they were talking about his former professor's sex life.

It was interesting, seeing the deep shade of red that now covered most of his master's face and neck.

"Well – yeah, you have my permission, to um… you know."

"Thank you, Master."

Unsurprisingly, once he had been given permission to leave his master's presence, Snape left the house as quickly as was physically possible.

-----------------

Upon opening the door, Harry was slightly stunned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of him. She did however look significantly different to how she had appeared the last time he had seen her, at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Mrs Malfoy! Um… how can I help you?"

"Well, you could let me into the house rather than leaving me standing on the doorstep."

Blushing slightly, he stepped back to let her in, and then closed the door behind her. He gestured to the entrance to the living room, where Ginny was lying on the sofa reading a novel. She got to her feet quickly as they entered, looking slightly unsure of this visitor.

Once they were all seated again, Harry repeated his inquiry into what he could do for her.

"I need to know whether it is possible for Severus to marry, and if so I need your written permission for him to do so."

This abrupt statement was met with silence for a moment as both Harry and his fiancé took in what had just been said.

"It should be fine," said Ginny quietly when she had recovered. "In the old days a slave wasn't allowed to marry a free person, but Severus isn't legally a slave so it shouldn't be a problem. Not when it's allowed him to court you. And he's male, so there's no problem with children."

Narcissa nodded, relieved. She had been reading about the slave bond – it made sense considering how much it affected Severus' life – but none of the books she owned had given any indication of whether he would be able to marry her, and it had worried her.

"I'll write you your permission," said Harry, "but I'll have to be careful with phrasing. I can't make it sound like I'm ordering him to marry you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She smiled, losing the chilliness that she had previously projected. "I was afraid that if I asked him without it, he'd use the slave bond as an excuse to say no."

"Afraid of commitment? Just like a man," commented Ginny cheekily. Harry, who had in fact proposed to _her_, sent her a brief glare.

-----------------

The proposal went as expected. Narcissa asked, Snape was stunned and objected on the grounds of his slave bond, and then she triumphantly produced the parchment with his master's permission. He once again tried to protest that she was too good for him, before finally yielding. A kiss turned into far more, and just twenty minutes after he agreed, they were firmly entrenched in his bed.

-----------------

The ceremony was beautiful, taking place in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Fortunately, it didn't rain, but just in case, there were charms in place to prevent any of those present from being soaked.

Once the vows were complete, the couple together with Harry, Dumbledore, Draco and the other members of the wedding party went together to sign the papers. Narcissa signed first, and then Severus, and then reluctantly Harry, who had to add his signatures to those of his slave.

As they finished, Harry murmured quietly his permission for them to have a child should they wish it, and then handed over his wedding gift to them, namely a legal document declaring that all of Snape's former possessions now belonged to Narcissa. He commented that it wasn't really much of a gift, since he was only giving back what should have belonged to them anyway, but Snape was incredibly thankful to him nonetheless.

And then, despite the fact that they had been invited to the reception that evening, both Harry and Ginny elected to leave. To stay would mean their slave's subservience to them – and this day belonged to Severus and Narcissa.

-----------------

"Come in," Harry greeted the couple on the doorstep. As they entered, Snape fell automatically to his knees, lowering his forehead to the floor in front of his master.

"I can't stay very long," said Narcissa, "but I thought you might want to see her." She held out the two-week-old baby and Ginny smiled and reached out to take her.

"She's beautiful."

Harry also smiled at the tiny bundle, and then sobered. "I'm sorry I'm taking Severus away from you. He should be there for his daughter's first few months."

"It's not your fault Mr. Potter. You didn't set the rules of the spell."

Harry nodded, and then said, "You can call me Harry you know."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, I have a gift for you," said Harry, remembering. "My mother-in-law knitted a hat for Amy."

He fetched it quickly, holding out the burgundy woolly hat for Mrs. Snape to take. He was slightly worried that she might be too snobbish to accept a homemade item, but in fact she seemed very happy with it.

"Will you please thank Mrs. Weasley for me?"

"Of course."

Narcissa nodded, and then took her daughter back, stating that she really had to go. She sent one last, somewhat unhappy look at her still kneeling husband, and then left, her baby cuddled in her arms.

"She really is beautiful Severus," said Harry quietly, and then reluctantly set himself to the task of ensuring that the older man would once again get his ten and a half months of freedom.

-----------------

**Author's Notes**

There you go. It was basically just the 'highlights' of their courtship, but I hope you liked it.

A couple of people have suggested that I do a one-shot about Amy and her reaction to Harry, perhaps after her father is freed. Would anyone else be interested in that, or shall I leave this universe forever?


End file.
